Love Is Love
by privatephilosopher
Summary: A Brittana Recap/Review of Hearts. So it isn't really a story, but it kind of is storytelling, right? Give it a chance, people.


**Love Is Love: **A Brittana-centric Review/Recap of _Heart_

I don't normally do things like this and I'm not so sure how many people out there have already done this, but I wanted to make one anyway so I could throw out my own ideas on this lovely episode.

_Heart_ was a slice of paradise for all the Brittana shippers out there. I found it pleasantly surprising when the first Brittana moment appeared a mere five seconds into the episode, when I initially expected to wait until the second half for any kind of development for my favorite fictional couple. I was even more pleasantly surprised that this moment happened right after seeing both Tike and Finchel (and, well, a kinda sorta but not really implied Klaine); I felt like I was finally getting the acknowledgement that Brittana are really as much of a couple as all those other pairings are.

The moment was quick but sweet, with the two Cheerios wrapped around each other in their own tiny universe. It's reminiscent of the early days of Brittana back in season one, where all we had were these quick yet crushingly adorable moments that highlighted the amazing and natural chemistry that flowed between the two characters (and actresses). Whether that reminder was deliberate or not, I think it was nice to start the episode. It helped me truly appreciate how far these two characters have come.

The moment is interrupted when Schuster walks in and talks about using Valentines as an avenue for the Glee kids to raise money. Everyone is hesitant to do it, but Sugar Motta butts in that they don't need to do things like that anymore since she's loaded with so much money she can hand it out without even thinking twice. It was an interesting way to make Sugar indispensible to the club, reassuring her stay in McKinley High a little bit longer. Then there's a lot of things that happen after that: we're introduced to the Berry men _(finally, I didn't ever think we were going to meet them, and they were just amazing and hilarious and damn if I had a dad I'd want him to be either one of them)_; we're introduced to Joe Hart, Samuel Larsen's character _(on a side note, I found it interesting that many aspects of his character sound a bit too much like Cameron Mitchell – the fact that he's Christian, the fact that he's close to his mom, stuff like that – though I might just be reading too much into it)_; we're introduced to Kurt's "secret admirer"; and finally, we're introduced to the idea of Rory and Artie battling over Sugar _(and in the process have a charming long-awaited Tike duet that's shows us how much Mike's vocals have improved)_.

But back to the Brittana.

Nine minutes and sixteen seconds into the episode, we see an excited Brittany carrying her laptop as she makes her way to Santana, who is standing by the lockers (On a side note, I just love the whole Brittana-lockers continuity thing. I love how Glee can do stuff like transform a seemingly insignificant place somewhere so special).

"Happy Valentines Day." Brittany says shyly to Santana in that trademark voice of hers (I don't even know how to describe it, it's just Brittany voice, you know?).

"You're giving me your computer for Valentines Day?" Santana asks, with adorable look of confusion on her face.

"It's a playlist," Brittany explains, "of all the songs I hear in my head when I'm with you, or when I'm thinking about you," she does this little bend thing with her knees that's really way too cute to even describe, "I wanted to make you a CD for Valentines Day but…" There's a pause, and for the first time in a while we get a glimpse of the kind of insecure Brittany. Her eyes flicker back to her laptop screen, her smile faltering for the slightest of moments. And that's kind of how I know that this matters to her – that Santana really matters to her – and that she's not really filled with random thoughts or unexplainable ideas. "…this is as far as I got without any help, so…"

I love that line so, so much. It shows us this version of Brittany that I think we don't really get to see much of these days. Brittany just wants to be able to do something for Santana, something that she can do on her own independently, without anybody else's help. She wants it to be special, and she wants it to be from her only. Personally, I believe these are the best kinds of gifts anyone can really hope to receive: the kind that's had so much thought put into it, and made with such a pure heart.

Santana doesn't say anything, but she makes this little _I-love-you-and-you're-so-cute_ laugh that makes her shoulder rise ever so slightly, and it's so freaking awesome. Her reaction is perfect, in so many ways. It puts Brittany at ease, and it shows us the side of Santana that's reserved for Brittany only: the sap who just melts so easily around her girl. I'm convinced Brittany could have brought her anything and she still would have looked like the happiest person on the planet.

"Oh, and I made you a cover." Then Brittany does this swirl that makes her back press into Santana's front, so she can show her the gift she made.

"Brittany…" Santana says tenderly, her entire expression so soft it kind of becomes impossible not to gush at whipped she is. Then we see the cover of Brittany's gift, and I realize why Brittana didn't have a Glee Valentines card like all the other couples. It was just too special to share out: Santana with her arms wrapped around Brittany from behind, Brittany with her arms holding Santana's over her torso (well, over her boobs, really). Santana grins at the picture, and we get a clearer view of Brittany's list of what I will henceforth refer to as 'Santana Songs.' The titles themselves are silly, and while I personally haven't heard any of the songs, I've seen some of the speculation that surrounds why those songs are what Brittany picked out. General consensus appears that the titles are hidden dirty jokes, while other say that they these represent memories that the two have shared together (albeit offscreen).

I'd like to think that these songs reveal the really wonderful world Brittany has inside her head, and how much Santana is really deeply ingrained into how she thinks and who she is. Santana just fits so easily into the fabric of her being that she automatically associates these songs with her. Plus, I really love that they aren't love songs, because that would have been so predictable and unlike Brittany. This is much better; it feels so much more real.

Back to the scene. Santana's eyes shift back to the other girl, and she murmurs sincerely, "Thank you." I like how she isn't upset at what might appear (to outsiders, at least) to be a really strange gift. It shows how much she really knows her girlfriend.

Brittany turns around again, smiling happily. "You're welcome." She replies, closing her laptop gently while Santana giggles. The two lean in simultaneously for a kiss.

I really liked that scene. It highlighted how the anticipation before a kiss is just so exciting. I think an old _How I Met Your Mother_ episode kind of called it the 'drumroll moment' (or something like that, I can't really remember). And the shot itself was filmed really well. Having their faces so focused and so close to the screen was really quite... well, clever.

Their lips are literally millimeters apart from making fangirl history when Figgins interrupts with, "Teen lesbians." Brittany's expression sours instantly. She looks like she's about to snap, 'what the hell' or maybe even 'what the fuck.' Santana, on the other hand, turns dangerously slowly, and looks like she really might literally kill someone for once. It's thrilling (and really kind of hot). "I must see you in my office right now."

You can just tell things are about to get really, really interesting.

"This is such bullcrap. Why can't Brittany and I kiss in public? Cause we're two girls?" Santana snaps, from her place beside Brittany on the couch.

"Please don't make this about your Sapphic orientation." Figgins responds. "This is about public displays of affection." I raised my eyebrows at that one, because, come on. "PDA simply has no place in the sacred halls of McKinley High." I found it really interesting that he called it the 'sacred halls,' considering all the unsacred things that go on in those hallways all the time. Come on, slushies? Finchel kisses? What kind of special unsacred did you have to be exactly to have no place in the hallways of a high school? "We've had complaints!" Figgins concludes.

Sounding unconvinced, Santana asks, "About us? When?" It really isn't hard to understand her disbelief. Considering that before this episode Brittana barely even exchanged a word with each other, how exactly was it possible for students to be complaining about their PDA?

"Most recently…" Figgins leans forward to inspect a folder, "yesterday at 12:16PM."

Cut to a really, really quick scene of Brittana kissing in front of a wall covered in hearts (I love how their kiss is almost at the dead center of those hearts). Again, this scene felt reminiscent of the past, this time of the kiss on July 3, 2011 in the last show in Ireland. Again, made me acknowledge how wonderfully far this couple has come.

"That?" Eyebrows raised, Santana scoffs. "Our lips barely even grazed." Brittany looks even more upset than Santana, though she isn't as vocal as she is, "And, by the way, did you get any complaints about that hideous display that started at 12:17PM and lasted for several uncomfortable minutes?"

Cuts to a really hideous display indeed.

"Believe me, I'd much rather see you and Santana kiss rather than that so-called Finchel," Figgins says to Brittany, "but if a student files a complaint because of religious reasons–"

"Oh, great." Santana interrupts. "So it was some Bible-thumper that complained."

I find this really interesting for two reasons. First, I wonder why Figgins was suddenly talking to Brittany instead of Santana. Does he find her the more approachable one to talk to? Or was there something Brittany did say that was cut out of the episode?

Second, I felt like the conversation finally reached the heart of the matter. This was an angle I wasn't sure Glee was going to cover, the whole _the-Bible-says-it-is-a-sin_ argument.

"Ms. Lopez (he said it in a really, really funny way), I'm sorry but I'm trying to keep the school from turning into a volatile powder keg."

"I'm sorry, too." Santana stands up. "'Cause all I wanna be able to do is kiss my girlfriend but I guess no one can see that because there's such an insane double standard at this school."

Honestly, what I really heard was, 'all I wanna be able to do is kiss my girlfriend but I guess no one can see that because there's such an insane double standard at this show.' I think this was an interesting way to raise the issue that many fans how been pointing out for a while now: the unequal treatment of couples. It's great that they finally acknowledged that screw-up.

Back in the scene, Santana walks out of the office.

Now, I know many fans have been wondering 'Why doesn't Brittany say anything about it? Why doesn't Brittany stand up for Santana the way Santana stands up for her?'

Well, I believe that the answer just really is that Brittany just isn't _that_ person. I mean, I think the only time I've seen her ever get really mad at someone was at Santana herself, back in the _Born This Way_ episode during _Shirt Locker_. It isn't like her to confront other people when they upset her. I think she only did with Santana because Santana's just her exception, and she knows that even if she was mad, Santana would know how to deal with it, because Santana just knows her so well. Other than that, I think that it's possible that Brittany feels that Santana can stand up for herself just fine without her assistance. Maybe her lack of involvement in the situation is a testament to how strong, independent and brave she knows Santana is.

Next scene is back at the choir room, where Finchel announce their engagement to the rest of the club. There's a cute moment with Brittana talking before Schuster enters, but it's more background than anything else, and it's too short and quick to screencap. Anyway, scene pregresses and Faberry ensues (how I wish lol). Then Artie dedicates a song to Sugar, and Sugar asks him to wheel her out.

It's not really a Brittana scene per se, but at approximately 17:01 Santana talks to the God Squad and requests (or maybe the right word is challenges?) them to sing a song for Brittany, her girlfriend who's not her friend who's a girl, but her girlfriend girlfriend. Joe Hart looks confused, like it's never even occurred to him that there's such a thing as a teenage lesbian, and the scene cuts.

Next real Brittana moment is at 18:20. Rory starts to sing a song about missing Ireland but wanting to stay in America (it kind of confused me) and Brittany decides to settle in by doing the most adorable thing ever: she sees Santana's hand in her pocket, reaches over to lift her arm, then wraps it around her own. If that doesn't scream out _I love you_ then I don't know what does. It was such a wonderful moment, the kind that shows us how much Brittany says without saying anything at all: "Please hold my arm because feel incomplete without you touching me" or something to that effect. Once again, Santana's reaction is flawless, too. At the beginning of the performance she looks sullen, but when Brittany takes her arm she's smiling again. God. Perfect OTP is perfect.

And, once again, I love the parallels with the first season. Anyone still remember "A House Is Not A Home?" Well, there you go, people. I love how we clearly see both sides now. Back in season 1, when Santana offered her pinky to Santana, we see clearly how she feels that Brittany is her home. And now, in season 3, we also see clearly that Brittany feels exactly the same way. It all comes full circle, people. If Brittana isn't endgame at the end of all this, then I will know for a fact that RIB and co. have gaping holes in the part of their insides where their souls should be.

The scene transfers back to the God squad deliberating whether or not they should honor Santana's request (or, well, demand? I mean, she paid for it, after all). It's great that they managed to offer different points of view to _Is Gay OK_?

Then Mercedes sings I Will Always Love You and we all feel the tears in our eyes, because Whitney, We Will Always Love You. There's another quick Brittana moment in there, and I wonder briefly if that's eerie foreshadowing for some impending break-up (I might just die if it is) or just a shot they squeezed in.

Then the Hudson-Hummel-Berry have dinner together and it is hilarious because her dads are just priceless. Then Finn and Rachel prepare for their first night of what appears to be their future domestic life. Then blablabla. Basically, lots of things happen, until finally we're at Sugar's party.

I love that Brittany is sitting beside Santana instead of in front of her. It feels more familiar and intimate. And when Santana feeds Brittany, and it's so romantic and sweet, it almost feels intrusive to watch.

"Santana Lopez asked me if the God Squad would sing a love song for Brittany S. Pierce. And after thinking and praying about it, I knew there was only one right answer." Joe Hart says, walking over to where our lovely Brittana is seated. Their fashion is perfect: Brittany for bright and eccentric, Santana for dark and sophisticated.

"Absolutely. Love is love, man."

"So, here's to Brittany, from Santana."

I love Brittany's face here, it reminds me of Songbird. She's flushing, and she looks quite ready to cry. But what I love the most is her little head shake. 'I can't believe you did that for me' it seems to say. Total awwww moment.

And when the God Squad begins to sing, it only gets better. (I love the mash-up they created for Brittana, it's quite fitting for the evolution of their entire relationship.)

When Santana kissed Brittany's hand, I finally realized why it took them so long to show us all this affection: they knew we were really going to DIE when they finally did.

Then Brittany nuzzles into Santana's hands, and Santana does that little nose scrunch that only seems to come out when she's really happy. I have never seen her more contented and comfortable in her own skin than at that moment.

However, the best part is when they finally get up to dance. It's cute, and seems unchereographed, and it's just precious (And it also feels so Heya).

I noticed something about Santana and dancing. Many people criticized Smooth Criminal and La Isla Bonita because they're so sexually charged, and they're both with men. But I think that they forget that it's so easy to be sexy. I mean, just look at her. But the point is, it's easy to do a sexy number with people, but to be able to dance intimately in the arms of someone without having to be really _intimate_, now that's true intimacy. (Does that makes sense? It does to me, haha). That's the side of Santana no one else can have, because it's private and reserved for Brittany only. And I think that's what counts.

And finally, we reach the moment that the entire episode was a drumroll for.

There are so many things that are tricky about doing a real first kiss. There are so many things that could go wrong, so many ways people could criticize it, so many considerations to take into account.

But I think they did it really quite perfectly.

I love how Santana tilts her head automatically to the side because it'll make the kissing easier for Brittany to do. And I love that Brittany makes the final step, how she's the one who leans forward to kiss Santana's waiting lips. I love that Brittany smiles into the kiss, and that Santana just falls into her. I love how Brittany wraps her arms tightly around Santana to pull her closer. Sure, it wasn't making out. There was no tongue or whatever. But by being so pure and chaste, it only felt so much more real than… well, any other onscreen kiss I'd ever seen before.

Now, for the thing that's been bugging many people out of their sleep: what exactly does Brittany say to Santana right before they kiss?

I'm going to say straight that I have no idea. But in a way, I don't think I really want to know. Because after much thought, I think there are two ways to see that particular scene. First, we can think of it as a Heya moment. Maybe it was Heather saying something that was unscripted to Naya, something they decided to keep in the episode because it looked really sweet. Possible, but highly unlikely.

I think that the second way of looking at it is that Brittany said something to Santana, but we didn't hear what it was because we kind of aren't really meant to know. I think that's kind of the point: their relationship is private. There are some things only Santana is meant to hear, and that reflects perfectly in this scene. And I think that this is incredibly heartwarming, because it shows exactly how special Brittana is. They're different.

And that's exactly what makes me think their story is the one that's really meant to live on forever.

* * *

><p>(Apologies for errors, it's past 3AM and I'm tired and I didn't edit this)<p>

PS I forgot to mention that I also posted this in my (other) tumblr. Promote if you can/want to:

catchingsound. tumblr. com/post/17667648300/love-is-love


End file.
